


Broken Wings and Mended Hearts

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 50 followers celebration [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first of the fics for my 50 follower celebration!<br/>Request: Lucifer x Reader with #7 and #20<br/>Characters: Lucifer, Angel!reader, Dean Winchester<br/>Word Count: 1100<br/>Warnings: Tiny bit of angst, also some fluff, perhaps a tiny bit of s11 spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings and Mended Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this for @sympathyforluci! Also, after Soul Survivor part 2, I really needed some Lucifer fluff. But please be gentle because I typically don’t do fluff and this is unbeta’d. Feedback is awesome!!

**Lucifer’s POV**

Lucifer had somehow gotten out of the cage for a second time. He wasn’t sure how it had happened, and to be honest, he didn’t care. He was happy to be out. This time, he had no intentions of causing trouble. He just wanted to stay out of Hell. Shortly after his escape, he learned about how Metatron had tricked Castiel into booting all of the angels out of Heaven and locking the gates. He wondered if you had remained on Earth when the gates had been opened again. You had been his best friend and the one he loved since… well, since forever. He started looking for you.

It was a difficult search, since he really had no one to help him, but after several months he finally found you. He avoided approaching you when he saw the company you were keeping, knowing that he would be unwelcome. You never seemed to be away from your new friends, so Lucifer watched and waited until he could come to you when you were alone.

 

**Reader’s POV**

You had the bunker to yourself for the first time in months and it was glorious to spend some time away from Castiel and the Winchesters. You enjoyed the time you spent hunting down the Darkness with them, but it felt good to get some alone time. It was a beautiful day, so you went outside. After a short walk, you ended up laying on your back with your wings spread out on the soft green of a field.

The sun felt glorious on your face and your wings, which had been hidden for your entire time on Earth. When the gates of Heaven had been reopened, you had decided to stay behind. You had fallen in love with so many things about this world; the way the birds sang in the morning, the way the sun felt on your face, the way the rain cleansed the world. You decided you didn’t want to give that up. In the warm glow of the afternoon sun, you left your thoughts drift. You thought about your time on Earth, and your time before the Fall. Mostly, you thought of how long it had been since you saw your best friend and how much you missed him.

Unlike your brethren, when Lucifer was cast out of Heaven, you didn’t judge him. You knew that it wasn’t entirely his fault that he had acted so foolishly. The Mark will do that to a man, or any other creature cursed with it. You laid in deep thought, basking in the sunlight, for an hour or so when you heard a flutter of wings and a shadow fell over you.

“In with the Winchesters?” a soft and familiar voice said. Your eyes shot open and you sat up, finding yourself gazing into ice blue eyes that you had thought you would never see again. “ **What kind of fuckery is this?** ”

“I didn’t want to go back, Luci. They needed some help tracking down Amara.” You reached out and brushed your fingertips against his face softly. “You’re really here. How did you get out?”

“I don’t know,” he said, smiling. “I don’t really care. When I heard through the grapevine that the angels had all fallen, I hoped I would be able to see you again. I’ve missed you, Y/N.” You smiled and pulled him onto the ground next to you, hugging him tightly.

“I have missed you, too,” you whispered into his ear. Lucifer’s grip on you loosened and you felt his fingers brush against your wing. You instinctively drew them in, away from his touch. He released you from the hug, concern written all over his face. “They were damaged in the Fall,” you explained, looking away. You felt ashamed of the broken, tattered things that had once been your wings. They had been beautiful once, with feathers of pure white and pale blue. They had once looked like the sky on a summer day.

“Don’t hide them from me, Y/N,” Lucifer said softly. You stared into his eyes for a long moment before stretching your wings out behind you. He ran his fingers gently over what remained of your wings. He never broke eye contact, and the tenderness on his face was enough to make you want to cry. “You can’t fly anymore.” It was not a question, you knew, but you shook your head no anyway. The tears threatened to burst from your eyes, but still Lucifer held your gaze. “Y/N, don’t cry. I have always thought your wings were beautiful, and I still do.”

“Really? How can you say that?” you asked softly. He smiled at you.

“You are beautiful. Your wings are a reflection of who you are.” He pointed to a patch of pale blue feathers, and your eyes followed his finger. “You have been through a lot. You’re scarred, but still your beauty shines through. That is reflected in your wings.” You turned back to him, meeting his gaze.

“I really missed you, Luci.” Your hand was on his face again.

“Come away with me, Y/N,” Lucifer suggested. “We can find somewhere far away, a tropical island where we can just be together without being worried about anything else.”

“You know I can’t do that. At least not until the Darkness has been taken care of.”

“Maybe I can help with that.”

“I don’t think the Winchesters will be very receptive of that,” you laughed. You had missed him, but you hadn’t realized how much until right now.

“I don’t care, Y/N. I love you. I have loved you for a very long time, and I don’t give a damn what the Winchesters have to say about any of it!” He shouted. You stared at him with wide eyes for a moment. He leaned and kissed you. It was a soft, chaste kiss, and after thousands of years of being without Lucifer, you knew you were a goner. You wrapped your arms around his neck and when his tongue flicked your lower lip, you more than willingly opened them. The kiss seemed to both last forever and not long enough. You heard someone clearing their throat behind you. You turned to see a very unhappy and confused Dean Winchester.

“You want to explain exactly what the hell is going on here?” he asked, crossing him arms. You looked back at Lucifer.

“ **Well, here’s another fine mess you’ve gotten me into** ,” you said, smiling softly at him before turning back to Dean to try and convince him that Lucifer was here to help.


End file.
